commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy The Vigilante
Eddy The Scammer is a former ranter/ current animator who has been a target for a large amount of commentators from Davidwash3r3 to Youngbloodfantasy91. He has been known for being a notorious figure in the community by causing massive amounts of drama, and being the creator of the rather positively received Conn, Swagge n' Eddy. Personal life All that's known about him is that his real first name is in fact Eddy (according to his DeviantArt Page), and that he is 16 as of April 2016. Avatars * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Woody (Toy Story) People who commentated on him *Dark Agumon *Cooleo Swagge *GurigorloX (twice) *Davidwash3r3 *Blueflame3500 *TheTJASTA *Zumpano *The Masked Starmaker *DynamoRox4Sure *SuperEpicClay *Zerarick and Rion "Rhino" Mills *HalfBoiledHero (twice) *Akriloth2150 *Youngbloodfantasy91 *Lance 1000 *Sean Sampson *Halofan hp00 *Jacob Jones *Jormuntaries *Demon Leafy Green Productions *DarkEmoMario64 *B.Z Uscuro Likes * Starting Drama Dislikes * TheMysteriousMrEnter * Commentators * My Little Pony Note * He's a confirmed Christian. * He looks up to Keemstar in the sense that he can watch drama happen like he's watching a movie. * He actually thinks it's sad that people are taking him too seriously over the drama with Bourg ;D. Recent Drama/Anime Hate and "Cancermation" In early 2016, Eddy was slowly getting flak for his bias towards anime, with him basing his opinions on watching 4 minutes of Kill la Kill. Then in April 2016, Eddy would upload a Screen Test for a "parody" of Matthew Davis' infamous Animated Apocalypse movies called "Cancermation". The video was panned due to Eddy's hatred of anime plaguing the entire video, and making his friend MrConnman123 look like a weeaboo with a scene of him with anime waifus (even though Connman has stated numerous times that he hates moe anime). Connman was especially unpleased with Eddy's clueless joke about him, believing that b/c Connman was into anime means he is automatically a weeaboo who likes moe stuff. Connman and Eddy got into a heated argument before they broke their friendship, and Billy Willie and other ex-friends of Eddy would follow suit due to Eddy's recent behavior. Eddy then claimed to take a break from Youtube and work on other projects until the drama finally died off. As of April 28, Eddy and Connman seemed to be cool with each other. Drama with Billy Willie (oh boy, more drama... ugh) On May 14, 2016, Eddy got a ton on negative comments from YouTube user, Billy Willie on his toy video, "Billy annoys Eddy". He complained that Eddy depicted him as a huge jerk all because he accused him of ripping him off (despite claiming he only took inspiration from Billy's original version of "Sean and Halo 2.0: TOYZ edition", he was exposed for using the exact same dialogue with characters and movies changed.), and focusing too much on making user characters instead of a more wide variety to make some more effortless nonsense. Eddy also made Billy seem like someone who takes toy video making seriously, despite Billy Willie never admitted that his videos take any effort to make. Eddy tried to sort things out with Billy Willie in a Google Hangouts call, but Billy was unavailable for personal reasons. Eddy The Scammer vs Bourg Productions Eddy The Scammer made a rant about Bourg Productions and complained about him ranting on commentators. Bourg responded in the comments calling out Eddy for dismissing the other videos that he posted on his channel and called the rant baseless. When Bourg Productions uploaded a video called "The Rise and Fall of LifeInATent," Eddy took some shots at a Brony user named ForNoGoodReason (After they had been taking shots at each other for more than 2 months) and got called out for it. Finally, Bourg Productions made a video warning Eddy to stop causing more drama and even told Eddy to take a break. However, Eddy made a controversial commentary on Bourg accusing him of making baseless assumptions regarding MrConnman123 and Billy Willie. Because of it, Bourg Productions blocked Eddy the Scammer. Due to Eddy's act for fueling the fires, he made a series of videos on Bourg and even dared him to talk about one video on Twitter. Eddy's word to Bourg Productions was about Eddy pointing out Bourg's lies while Eddy was lying about his actions. This incident led to commentators calling out Eddy for hypocrisy. Eddy has yet to give a fuck. Category:Former Commentators Category:Notable Bandwagons Category:Infamous Commentary Targets Category:Animation Community Category:Nerdasses Category:Woody's Wood Category:Males Category:Ranters Category:Dead Topics Category:MrEnter Haters Category:Atheist Community Category:Capitalists Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Bronies Category:YBF91 Haters Category:Christian Community Category:Trolls